The indefinite boundaries of the so called “sustainable development” clash every day with the growing needs for clean energy and with the necessity to eliminate all substances which cannot be recycled in the processes by which they have been generated or for the purposes they have been produced. Said substances are generically called wastes and treated as such in processes using rather poor technologies. The building of large dumps was the first “technological” solution of “wastes” disposal. The construction of incineration plants where the technological alternative was (and still is) between the “grid” and the “fluidized bed”, overshadowed the gas combustion treatment plant, a major problem in terms of ecological efficiency (big emissions volume), energy recovery (low efficiency of recovered energy), plant size (the neutralization plant is much bigger than the incineration section), operating costs (the gas neutralization cost exceeds the incineration cost).
From what said above, it is obvious that that the incineration technology has major limits that cannot be tolerated any longer.